


Perrito Lobo

by Leticheecopae



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, Squee (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Mild Gore, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW, Swearing, three way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: Ever since Todd was bitten by that strange dog he's been noticing scents he's never noticed before. Most noticeably Nny; his never aging, homicidal, crazy roommate that may be the underlying reason for his stranger kinks as an adult. Usually, he would try and push away his more carnal cravings for the maniac, Nny isn't one for contact after all, but with the moon growing fuller each night, his self-control keeps slipping. Good thing he has the prince of Hell as a best friend to keep him leashed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KukkiisArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KukkiisArt/gifts).



> PLEASE NOTE! This story was requested and based on the idea of Nny being stuck as a fixed point in space-time (meaning he never ages) and coming back into Squee's life -after his vacations- when Squee is in college. For more on this [AU CLICK HERE](http://irkenenthusiast.tumblr.com/image/144919138681)! I also plan on writing more for this AU outside of this request because I love the idea behind it so much and have talked extensively with the original creator about it. 
> 
> Also, fun fact, autocorrect constantly tries to change 'Nny' to 'Nancy', and kept trying to change the Spanish dialogue. I think I stopped it from happening, but if you catch it anywhere, that is why.
> 
> If a Spanish speaker sees anything wrong with any dialogue, please feel free to tell me! I am not a native speaker, and while I can read it and speak it to some extent, my grammar is horrible at times.

Todd stares at the sky. Stars wink at him, the waxing crescent moon smiles, and Todd shivers. That seems odd to him, seeing as it is the middle of July, yet he is laying in the grass and shivering.

That is what blood loss does to a person.

“Piece of shit flea bag, get BACK!” 

Todd hears Nny as if he is far away, voice echoing in the dark of the night as Todd’s femoral artery does its best to empty on him. He should be more worried about that, shouldn’t he? That means he’s bleeding out. A few more minutes and he’s dead if he doesn’t get any pressure on it. But that requires moving, and he’s too cold to move.

There is a yelp off to his side.

“Get him, L! Take his eye!”

The cry is followed by an animal’s howl of pain, a few wet sounds, and then there is nothing. All Todd can hear is the fading thump of his heart as he stares at the stars. They shimmer and double; spiraling into a galaxy he has never seen before.

“Wow.” His voice is a croak of its usual self. 

“Squee, Squee, hang in there.” Nny is standing over him, blood splattered over him, but Todd knows it isn’t any of Nny’s. It’s the dog’s. The big dog’s. There is pressure on his leg before Nny throws off his coat and disappears from sight.

“God damn it! Why is that little shit’s calling card so damn complicated?!” More pressure on his leg that just as quickly disappears. “He needs to just give me a direct fucking line to him. Not like I ever want to actually call the little smoke breather, but this is ridiculous. I feel like a three-year-old trying to paint ‘Starry Night’ after seeing it on my drugged out uncle’s faded t-shirt.”

That makes Squee giggle a bit, high and thin. What little color is in the sky seeps away, turning it into a monochrome plane of black and white. Off to the side, he hears a whooshing sound and feels a gentle thrum of heat.

“The fuck do you-”

“Shut up and help Squee before we both lose him, Pepi!”

“¡¿Qué hiciste?!” A very pale face appears above Todd’s. Sunken eyes, bright irises, and horns. He tries to smile up at Pepito. It’s nice to see him.

“I would NEVER do something like this you horned bastard. It was the mangled bitch over there!”

“If it still has any life left in it, leave it. I want a shot too,” Pepito growls as his hands move over Todd’s leg.

There is a tearing sound followed by a smug, “Too late. R called dibs.”

“Pendejo,” Pepito grumbles as his hands alight on Todd’s body. “This is not going to feel good,” he adds softly. 

Todd’s not sure what he means by that. His hands always feel pleasant. They are familiar and warm and- wait. That’s not warm. That’s hot. Like, that’s really hot, and it _hurts_. 

Fire licks its way up Todd’s leg, burrowing down into the muscle and bone as he stares up at the stars. They’re looking back at him, shushing him, and he realizes that there is a new sound. Screaming, high and agonized, and it is adding a new layer of pain as it rips up his throat.

“Shhhh, I’ve got ya. Vas a estar bien. Give it a minute, you’ll like it, knowing you.” Pepito gives him a smirk that does little to dampen Todd’s next scream, this one accompanied by a sob. 

“What are you doing to him?” Nny snarls above them both, his skeletal visage peering down at Todd.

“Saving his life, ahora vete a la mierda. I can’t work with you around. I might accidentally let the fire slip and get rid of that mop on your head.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Nny’s voice barely registers as Todd gasps out sobs while heat continues to eat at his thigh. It’s not as bad now, but it still hurts, and not in a controlled way like a knife through flesh. It’s jagged and everywhere; sizzling skin together in uneven stitches of scar tissue. 

Nny hisses as the hands pull back and the heat subsides. 

“That looks awful.”

“Better than him bleeding out,” Pepito grunts. “Going to be a scar malvada when it heals.”

“He going to be okay?”

Todd shifts. The burn is gone, but there is still heat in his thigh, though now it is nothing but a deep thrum in his flesh and bone. Each time his heart beats the pain throbs along with it, creating an ache that spreads up into his hip and groin. He lets out a groan and rolls his hips slightly.

“That answer your question?” Pepito gives a sharp smile that Todd can just barely see. 

Nny looks down with a frown. “Why does he do that when he hurts? I still can’t get my brain around that.”

“And I can’t figure out why he’s got his heart set on you, cabron, but he does.”

Todd’s head lolls to the side, finally looking away from their faces and off into the night. A large, furry shape sits bathed in starlight. Something smaller is a few feet away, large glowing things sitting in it. It takes Todd a moment to realize they are eyes; one of them dangles from an empty socket.

“Poor puppy,” he slurs. 

“Poor puppy!” Nny shouts. “That rabid piece of fur attacked you! I told you not to try and fucking pet it.”

“Save it, Appleseed.” Pepito’s warm, thin hands slide under Todd’s shoulders. They lift him upwards with surprising strength. “You and I both know he’d try and pet a hell hound if it gave him big enough puppy eyes.”

The second he is upright, Todd’s stomach realizes it would rather be back down. So does his head, or it would if it knew where down was. Whichever way he is, his stomach decides that his dinner should be fed to the grass. He hopes it likes hot dogs and sweet corn.

“You sure he’s going to be okay?”

“He’s the nurse, not me.” Pepito rubs circles into Todd’s back; warm, soothing ones that make his body slump. A hand on his chest keeps him upright. “He’s lost a lot of blood, though.” 

“I can see that.”

“Well, aren’t you helpful.” Pepito’s hands move to grab Todd’s upper arm. “Ayuda me.”

New, larger hands appear, spider like, and help Pepito pull Todd upwards. Immediately, he leans into the taller body, Pepito’s hands steadying him while Nny’s wrap around his waist. Their height difference has Todd’s nose buried in Nny’s hair. It’s a tad greasy and sticky, whether with blood or because Nny hasn’t washed recently Todd’s not sure, but underneath the scent of copper and burnt flesh he can smell Nny. He takes a deep breath of the salty tang and relaxes further.

“No, no sleeping,” Nny commands. “Not until we get you home.”

“Home,” Todd murmurs. “Bed.”

“After a bath,” Nny says.

“Hold on,” Pepito's arms move to wrap around Todd and as much of Nny as he can. “Vamos la casa idiotas.”

“Wait, my jacket!” Nny cries, but they’re already moving.

Todd’s body swirls, his brain loses all sense of direction, and the next thing he feeds his dinner to is the splintered floor of the guest room.

“Damn it,” Todd hears someone grumble before Todd decides that he is plenty warm and comfy between Nny and Pepito, thank you very much, and lets his brain go blank.

\------------

The quilt under Todd’s chin is scratchy as he shifts around. The mattress beneath him is firm, lumpy, and something cold is pushing against his shoulder. 

“I can see that he’s awake, L, shut up.”

Todd’s eyes open slightly to find dark pupils watching him.

“Wah-apend?”

“You got attacked by a fucking beast of a dog,” Nny replies from his seat. Todd shifts again and feels a few more chilly spots around him. 

“Your bed.” Not a question, because he knows it to be true. The knives only sleep in Nny’s bed, because God only knows when Nny actually uses it. He gently fingers the cool blade near his bare thigh. It is curved, the part toward him blunt, and he traces it down to the handle. He doesn’t have to see the engraving to know that R, the sickle, is next to him.

Nny looks away from him. “The knives were worried about you,” he stands from the bed, “And L wouldn’t shut up until I put you in here.”

“ _We_ put him in here.”

Todd groggily looks through half lidded eyes at the door. It feels like pennies are trying to weigh his lids down. He watches a somewhat blurry Pepito walk towards him with something in hand.

“Think you can choke down some food, amigo?”

Todd’s stomach growls at the idea and his nose twitches. Something smells good, really good, and he finds his mouth watering. His response is to try and sit up. Large, thin hands appear behind his shoulders. 

“I know you wouldn’t hurt him, L, but if he fell on you, then you wouldn’t be able to help it,” Nny mutters at the bed.

Todd looks down to find a butterfly knife. It had been the cool pressure near his shoulder. He smiles at the blade. “Go’d L.”

“Don’t encourage it,” Nny grumbles.

Pepito gives a snort of laughter. “He lost like two pints of blood; he can encourage whatever the fuck he wants.”

Nny grumbles something as he helps Todd scoot back to lean against the bare wall. The coolness of the paint feels good on his spine. He hadn’t realized just how warm he was beneath the scratchy blankets.

“Here ya go,” Pepito says as he goes to sit on the side of the bed.

“No, I’ll do it, not you.” Nny reaches for the bowl. “You have shit to do.”

Pepito holds the bowl away from Nny. “Come mi culo; I am not leaving.”

“You have class. If you don’t go, then who else is going to get Squee’s notes?” Nny asks.

Todd watches Pepito open and close his mouth before shoving a bowl of something at Nny. 

“Make sure he eats the whole bowl.”

“I know how to keep someone alive.”

Pepito laughs. “Ah sí? Thought you did the opposite.” 

Nny glares at him, Pepito glares back, and Todd’s heavy tongue debates on if it needs to try and intervene. 

“I’ll check on you after class,” Pepito finally says. “Don’t go crashing on me until then. Getting summoned out of class is never an easy fix.” 

Todd gives a wavering nod before Pepito stands, gives Nny another glare, and then heads out the door. Todd’s not sure if the mistiness beyond the threshold is from his cloudy eyes or Pepito teleporting himself away. 

“Can you feed yourself?”

Todd turns to Nny and gives a long blink. Oh, right, he has arms. He tries to lift one, gets it to move a few inches, and then his shoulder decides to let it flop back down on its own accord. Nny heaves a sigh.

“Come on, open up.”

Todd swings his head towards Nny and finds a spoon shoved near his mouth. “Whatever the fuck this is, you’re eating all of it. I’m not dealing with the pissed off half pint.”

Todd opens his mouth and takes the spoonful. It is salty, very salty, and with a slight coppery taste. Not like blood, but he’s definitely eating some sort of meat broth. Not chicken, maybe beef? He slumps slightly, happy for the flavor that spreads over his tongue. He swallows quickly and waits for another spoonful.

The bowl goes much too quickly, especially since it doesn’t seem to be the source of whatever it is that Todd is smelling. It does fill him up, though, especially with the orange juice and cookies Nny feeds him after.

“Should get hurt more’ofen,” he murmurs as Nny moves to lay him back down.

“Why the fuck would you do that?”

“So you’re th’nurse.”

Todd doesn’t get a response. He falls asleep before Nny can give one.

\---------

His recuperation goes quicker than expected. The cauterized bite is a constant thrum of pain for a few days, but it’s more like a gentle reminder. After the soup and rest, Todd feels fine, really, and he has to keep telling Pepito and Nny that. He may not be the son of Satan, or someone who is stuck as a static point in creation, but he can take a hit.

At least, that’s what he tells himself. He’s lived through some weird shit before, so a dog bite shouldn’t be that odd. Plus, he hadn’t seen the bite itself, just the aftermath. Maybe it hadn’t been that bad, and the amount of blood he had lost could have been exaggerated. He had lost quite a bit, he has to admit that, but with how quickly he’s bouncing back he doubts that the femoral artery was actually cut.

Whatever happened, it doesn’t matter now. Todd needs to focus on making up the few classes he missed, working at the grocery store, and figuring out how many cuts of meat he can bring home out of the ‘sale’ cooler. Which, now that he pays attention to it, is quite a lot, especially if he stashes stuff. Not something he would usually do, but he needs iron, and wilted vegetables are a feeble supplement in comparison to red meat.

“Rare?” Nny asks as he comes into the kitchen a week or so after Todd had gotten back on his feet.

“Huh?” Todd looks down at the plates he’s set on the table. There is canned asparagus from a dented can the store couldn’t sell, instant potatoes from a box that had a tear, and the steak that had been on its last leg. The smell of the pan cooked steak makes his stomach growl, though now that Nny mentions it, he is a bit surprized to see that there is juice leaking from it.

“Oh. Do you want me to cook it more?”

“Yeah. No blood for me.”

Squee nods and takes Nny’s meat back to the hot plate and turns the heat to high.

“When did you start eating yours rare?” Nny asks him. “You barely like that crap pink.”

Squee shrugs. “Not sure.” And he’s not. Was this the first time? His mouth waters as he watches the juices cook out of the steak in the pan. He doesn’t cook his any more.

Nny doesn’t ask any more questions, just stares at Todd as he cooks. He continues to stay silent as they eat, letting Todd fill the silence with information about work and school.

He waits until Nny leaves the kitchen to lick the steak’s juice off his plate.

\----

The smell is driving him insane.

It comes and goes with Nny, a tangy, salty smell like jerky. Perfectly preserved, savory, and Todd has excused himself more than once to ‘study’. The sessions are always for anatomy, and usually only focused on his own.

He had been able to ignore it at first. But now? He can smell it in class, lingering on his clothes, and it drives him _mad_. It’s like being tempted with his favorite food and sex wrapped all in one, and he doesn’t fucking know WHY, but it’s there. The scent had been there before, of course. It had lingered when he had gotten Johnny physically aroused. Mentally it is impossible to turn the guy on, but on occasion, when Todd begs, Nny will let Todd show Johnny’s body pleasure while Nny’s brain either disappears somewhere or rides out the encounter with a detached eye. 

But during those times, the smell was always a slight, wafting scent that dissipated quickly. Nothing like the heady aroma that hangs in the air every time Todd enters the house. What’s worse is Todd can smell himself too; the shampoo he uses, his body spray, and his own coppery aroma mixing with Nny’s jerky like odor.

But it’s not enough. Todd wants them to become one scent in his nostrils; nothing but him and Nny mixed together into a perfume unlike anything he can even imagine. The slight mingling just doesn’t do it for him anymore; he needs them to blend to completely.

Todd needs it so bad that he finds himself in Nny’s bedroom, and he has no idea how he got here. 

“What?”

Nny’s on the bed. The knives are around him, scattered in their usual spots, and Nny is there holding a book with a title Todd doesn’t care to read. Nny’s heartbeat is a thud of a dol-drum in Todd’s ears; slow like a death dirge. He can see the artery jump with each sparse pump.

“Squee, I do not want to deal with your carnal needs tonight. I had the displeasure of having to disembowel some mouthy fuck from the quik-e-stop down the road, and it smelled awful. If anyone ever wanted to make distilled burrito liquor, all they had to do was open up that shit show’s gut. Wish I had just chopped off his head because-”

Todd can’t stop it. The pounce happens without warning, even to himself, and Nny’s tongue is the best taste in the world. Todd’s hands press Nny’s thin wrists into the bed as his tongue laps against Nny’s mouth. The taste of him is as good as the smell, and Todd ruts down against Nny while making whine after whine. 

Teeth come down on Todd’s tongue, enough to draw blood but not sever it, and Todd finds himself groaning long and low as he grinds down hard against Nny’s hip. Nny makes a sound of disgust and lets go of his tongue.

Something pierces against the backside of Todd’s wrist, hard enough to startle him, and Todd pulls away. He can taste his own blood on his tongue as he pants and stares at Nny. Nny spits red out of his mouth.

“The FUCK are you doing? Get off me!” The pain twists in Todd’s wrist. He barely registers that the tip of Z, the most loyal of Nny’s 25 knives, is pushed into his flesh.

A whine escapes him as he shoves his face into Nny’s neck and whimpers. The smell is stronger here, intoxicating, and he licks a bloodied line up the side of Nny’s neck.

“I said NO!”

The word rings hard in Todd’s ears. Why would Nny say no? Can’t he smell himself? The scent is so good, could be even better, Todd just needs to get the two to mingle. He can already smell it starting. The two of them turning the air into a scent that keeps him hard.

Todd lets out a whimper as he pulls back, eyes wide as he tries to beg with them. He needs this. _They_ need this. It’ll make everything so much better. Once their scents are mingled and perfect, then he’ll be able to breathe. Nny will smell like him, be marked by him, filled with him, and-

The cuff to the side of his head surprises Todd; especially the strength of it. When had he let go of Nny’s hands? 

He topples over the side of the bed with a yelp, hands flailing to try and get under him before he lands on his side.

“Who the fuck are you,” Nny snaps. A long blade is pushed to Todd’s neck as Nny leans over the side of the bed. A ‘U’ stands out as a stark scratch on the steel.

“Nny,” Todd whimpers. “Please, I-” The blade pushes harder against his throat, threatening to break the skin as it points at his carotid artery. 

“I’m not fucking around with you, monster. What did you do with Squee?”

Todd blinks. What is he talking about? Why is he calling him a...oh god.

Tears bubble into his eyes. “Oh god, oh god, Nny. I-I’m so sorry. I don’t--” He breaks off the sentence with a shudder of breath. He’d tried to force himself of Nny. NNY! The last person who he’d ever want to hurt, besides Pepito, and he had almost just forced him to do something he practically loathed. 

Nny’s face screws up a bit in confusion, though the anger isn’t gone.

“Don’t try and trick me, you piece of shit. I already saw your eyes. Now get out of that meat suit or change into whatever the fuck you are and tell me where Squee is. If you don’t, I’ll just slit your throat here and now. Hell, should probably just do that. The 90 Calorie Pepsi could probably sniff him out in seconds knowing how attached to Squee’s dick he is.” Nny winces at his own words. “Damn it; now I need to take a drill to my own brain for even thinking that.”

“I’m sorry,” Todd blubbers. “I don’t know why I did that. You just smelled so good, and I-I just wanted to make you smell better.”

“How the hell does fucking me do that? If I remember correctly sex makes me smell like a broiled hot dog thanks to your stupid heat output. I mean-- wait.” Nny slides between the few knives on the side of the bed to get closer. Todd does his best to stay still even though his body begs him to move upwards and bury his nose in Nny’s neck again. 

Dark eyes flit over his face, searching until U finally pulls back. “I’m calling the fire-fuck.”

“W-What?”

“You heard me. I need the half-sized hellion over here. We need to talk.” Nny gets off the bed and stalks towards his bedroom door.

“About what?” Todd asks as he sits up from the floor.

“About you.”

He heads down the hall, towards the door across from Todd’s. Pepito’s guest and summoning room.

“Nny! Wait, I can just call him!”

“Nope, no time,” comes from down the hall.

Squee rushes towards the open door before hearing a woosh and seeing a slight flaring of light.

“¿Que es tu problema? ¡Me estaba bañando!”

“Something’s wrong with Squee.”

Todd comes around the corner to find Pepito, standing sudsy and nude in the middle of the room, the summoning sigil carved into the floor still glowing gently. 

“Mira multa para mí.” Pepito crosses his arms, doing nothing to cover his lower body. Usually it would make Todd blush, but instead, he finds himself staring. It’s not like he hasn’t seen Pepito nude numerous times, he does need a physical outlet when Nny isn’t up for dealing with his carnal needs, but looking at him now just makes him feel so damn _hungry_. 

“Yeah, like that’s fucking normal.” 

Todd pauses. What’s not normal?

“Oh, whoa.” Pepito comes forward, eyes locked on Todd’s face. “Bueno, eso no está bien.”

“What’s wrong?” Todd asks though it’s more of an afterthought. The pulse in Pepito’s neck looks delicious. He wants to put a mark right over it, maybe even see how it tastes.

“¿Por cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo esto?”

“You know he can’t understand you right now.”

Only partially true, or it would be if Todd could concentrate. He has a hard time understanding spoken Spanish enough without being turned on and distracted by the very nude Pepito. 

“Ese es el punto. Ahora, por cuanto tiempo?”

“Hoy a día. Hace poco minutos.” The Spanish rolls off of Nny’s tongue easily. One of the things he seems to know, but can’t remember. Todd feels fear bubble in his belly along with his arousal. Nny rarely speaks Spanish, and never for Pepito’s sake.

“You’re scaring me, guys.”

“Yeah, well you look like a hellhound right now, so the feeling is mutual,” Pepito replies. 

“What!”

“¿Era el perro malvado?” Nny asks.

“No es un perro.” Pepito walks around Todd. “Es un hombre lobo.”

Nny’s face darkens.

“Nny...what did he say?” Todd asks, voice a tad high. Something is wrong.

“You better be fucking with us right now. I mean, either way, you’re getting a knife to the belly, but for your sake on whether it’s just one knife or not you better be fucking with me.”

Pepito ignores him and asks Todd, “Have you been eating a lot of red meat lately? Sharper senses, wanted to fuck more?”

“Uhhhh.” Todd feels his face heat.

“Yep,” Pepito sighs. “Todd is a hombre lobo.”

“W-what’s that?”

“God damn it.” Nny scratches at his scalp. “Need to plant some aconite.”

“What’s an hombre lobo?” Todd asks, voice a whine.

“Werewolf,” Pepito replies as he stands back. 

“Can you do anything about it?” Nny asks.

Pepito shrugs. “Not really. I mean, licantropía isn’t a hell curse. Least, not one Papá made.”

“So you can’t do shit about it.” Leaning against the wall, Nny rubs at his eyes. Todd wants to go to Nny and kiss his face, try and make him not look so upset. He doubts that would go over well right now.

“Nope,” Pepito replies. “Though Todd and I are going to have one hell of a time when he’s all fuzzy and blood thirsty.”

“What the fuck does that mean,” Nny snaps.

“That means I’m going to take him to hell, let him loose on a few deserving bastards, and then I’ll deliver him back to you when I don’t have to worry about him accidentally turning you into some sort of imobal monstrosity.”

“Imobal?” Todd asks in confusion.

“Immortal, whatever.” Pepito looks back at Nny. “I’m going to go use the shower; fucking soap is starting to itch. Find me something to wear, would you Johnny-boy?”

Nny glares at Pepito’s retreating backside as he leaves the room and heads down the hall. It leaves Todd and Nny in the small guest room with nothing but the summoning circle to keep them company. 

“Am I really a werewolf?” Todd asks softly. It would explain a few things, but hell if it makes him feel better.

Nny walks past him. 

“Nny, where are you--”

“Gotta check and makes sure none of the knives are tipped in silver,” he calls back. 

Todd swallows. Nny’s smell is still thick around him, he’s still partially hard, and his heart is thudding in his chest. He looks out the room’s one window and into the sky. A Waxing Gibbous sits low and pregnant in the dark. 

A very inhuman whine escapes his throat. 

\-------------------

Todd doesn’t like the muzzle like cage over his mouth, but he loves the feeling of Nny’s body under his hands. 

“Do you have to be here,” Nny grumbles as Todd tries to nuzzle his way into Nny’s neck. The bars press into his lips as he tries to kiss and lick through them at Nny’s skin. 

“You want him going full fuzzy on you while he fucks you?” Pepito asks from across the room. He’s got a bowl of popcorn next to him.

“This is humiliating,” Nny responds. Todd whines and grinds down on his hip.

“Hey, either you let him get this out of his system now, or he’s going to keep trying to fuck you until la bestia takes over and he forces himself on ya.”

Nny grunts in disgust as Todd’s hands grip his hips and pulls them flush to his. Already his nails are lengthened and sharp, but they can’t quite be called claws. Still, they cut rivulets into Nny’s hips that close almost immediately. Only the knives seem to be able to hurt Nny, and they are all stashed away somewhere safe for the night.

“Can’t you just keep him tethered or whatever?” Nny asks as Todd kisses down his thin chest and towards his cock. It is lagging, barely hard at all, and it makes Todd give a sad whimper. He wants Nny to like this. If he doesn’t, then their scents won’t mix right; he won’t be his.

“¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?”

“Fuck you, half-pint.”

“Pretty sure Todd’s got you covered.”

Nny responds with an odd hiss as Todd’s tongue comes out to lap at his cock. He can’t get his mouth around it with the bars over his lips, but his tongue can maneuver around it. If he were in his right mind, he might have noticed it was longer, or that it was hitting over his teeth in ways it never had before. 

“Fuck,” Nny bites as he lays with his hands clutched at his sides, eyes on the ceiling. Beneath Todd’s tongue his cock swells.

 

“Come on, Jimmy-John, give him something.”

“You’re not making this any less annoying,” Nny bites out.

“No eres divertido. No wonder Squee needs me to get his rocks off.”

“Then how about you lay here and get fucked, and I’ll watch.”

“Hey, I’ll get plenty in hell.” Todd hears the crunching of popcorn. “Besides,” Pepito adds around a mouthful of cornels, “it’s you he wants to mate with.”

Nny sighs at that, his body relaxing slightly, and Todd growls happily as his cock starts to swell. The scent of his body grows, driving Todd forward. He moves back up and kisses up Nny’s body, tongue lapping where it can. His hands rove over Nny, lifting his hips as Todd’s cock twitches with want; precum dribbling from the tip.

Without much warning, Nny rolls under him, going to his hands and knees.

Pepito laughs. “Ooooh, doggy style. How clisé.” 

Todd turns to Pepito and growls as he feels Nny tense under him.

“Salude, salude, shutting up.”

Todd fixes Pepito with a gold eyed stare before turning to Nny’s back. His tongue laves over thin shoulder blades while his cock pressed between the cleft of Nny’s ass. It is already slick and waiting for him. The small part of his mind that still has Todd living in it is happy for that. He doesn’t want to hurt Nny after all.

Even prepped, Nny hisses as Todd slides inside him. Todd snuffles against his ear, hips jerking gently as he licks Nny’s ear and tries to nibble as his skin. Not that the muzzle lets him do more than drag his lips over the flesh, his elongated teeth clinking against the metal, and he whines when he finds his teeth are unable to reach Nny’s flesh.

“Aw, what’s wrong perrito?” Todd lifts his head to find Pepito climbing up next to them. “Do you want this off?”

“I th-thought you didn’t want him biting me,” Nny pants as Todd’s hips canter up inside him. 

“Doesn’t mean he can’t bite me.” Hands move to the back of Todd’s head and undo the snaps. “I can’t be cursed.”

Immediately, Todd tries to move down and take the back of Nny’s neck between his teeth. Pepito’s hands, however, guide the momentum back to his mouth. 

A whine escapes Todd. This isn’t the skin he wants to bite, but it is nice, and his hips move harshly against Nny’s backside. 

“Fuck,” Nny pants as he pushes his head down into the bed. Pepito swallows a whimper and tangles his split tongue around Todd’s. Their fangs click together. 

“Come on, perrito,” Pepito pants against Todd’s mouth, “Make this fucker howl for you.”

Todd whines again, hands tight on Nny while his hips move. Nny’s body jerks beneath him, gasps coming from his thin body as Pepito keeps Todd’s mouth busy. Pepito’s and Nny’s scents are thick in his nose, mingling with his own as he moves inside Nny’s body. The sharp tang of blood fills his mouth as he nips hard at Pepito’s lips. 

“Bueno chico,” Pepito pants. 

Todd pulls Nny’s hips to him in jerking movements as he slams forward, his mouth and tongue tangling with Pepito’s. Their scents fill his nose, coat his tongue, and Pepito groans. Beneath the slap of Todd’s hips on Nny’s ass, he can hear the drag of skin on skin as Pepito jerks himself with one hand and tangles the fingers of the other into Todd’s hair; gripping at the base to keep his mouth captured while to rest of his body focusses on Nny.

“Shit,” he hears below him. “Fucking, cunt mutilating basta--” Nny pushes his face down into the bed and makes a strangled sound as Todd moves quicker, pushing sounds out of Nny as he fills Pepito’s mouth with his tongue.

Pepito gives a chuckle as Nny’s voice turns into an almost a pained cry. He tilts his head, allowing Todd to bite along his neck and lap at the skin.

“Don’t hold it in, Johnny,” he pants. “Let him hear you.” The hand behind Todd’s head disappears, but Todd’s mouth stays with Pepito’s, lost in the taste of it as his body is lost in the feeling Nny.

“Don’t fucking touch me Pep--” Nny cuts off with a gasp before saying in a rush between clenched teeth, “Iamgoingtostabyou!” Todd hears a second drag of skin on skin. Nny’s body tenses beneath Todd, his muscles shake, and Todd pulls him flush against his hips, pushing in as deep as possible. 

Nny lets out a cry as his body shudders and pulses around Todd’s cock. Todd rips his mouth from Pepito’s and gives a howling cry as his own orgasm rips through him. The sound is barely out before a sticky hand grips his neck and pulls him back down. Pepito gasps and pants into his mouth before he feels something hot splash over his and Nny’s hips.

Todd makes a whining sound as he gives a few more slight jerks inside of Nny, his nose filled with a brand new smell that is headier than anything he’s ever known. It is of sweat, musk, skin, and spunk with the slightest tinge of coppery blood. It makes his chest swell and his body hum; his mind begins to clear.

“There we go,” Pepito pants as Todd whimpers, head dropping to Pepito’s shoulder. He feels heavy, his limbs shaking gently.

“Are we done?” Nny asks, voice a bit breathy. “Because I want to get your fucking filth off of me before I catch something communicable.”

“Cállate, we’re not done yet.” Pepito kisses the side of Todd’s mouth as he helps him pull back and out of Nny. A grunt echoes from Nny, but he stays in place, eyes glaring at them over his shoulder.

“Move,” Pepito says as he shoves Nny with his knee.

Nny flips him off but does as he says and rolls to the side and up against the wall next to the full bed.

Todd lets himself be laid down next to Nny, his head swimming as he takes in deep breath after deep breath of the new scent. It has a sulfury kick from Pepito, the savory tinge from Nny, and the sweet smell of his own sweat mixed in.

As soon as he is laid down, his arm pulls Nny to him. 

“What are you-”

“Go with it,” Pepito tells him. “Or do you want to do this again tomorrow?”

Nny says nothing as he is pulled against Todd’s side like a sullen, limp cat.

“How you doing, amigo?” Pepito purrs as he lays down next to Todd.

“Good,” he murmurs. His body thrums pleasantly as he pulls Pepito against his other side.

“Great, can we shower now?” Nny grumbles.

Todd makes a whimpering noise.

“That answer your question, Apple-seed?”

“Don’t fucking call me that, Pepsqueek.”

Todd gives a little giggle as he pulls them both closer and buries his nose into first Nny’s hair and then Pepito’s. 

“How long do we have to stay like this?” Nny grumbles after a few minutes.

“Until he’s ready.” Pepito kisses Todd’s shoulder. “Right, amor?”

Todd giggles and nods. He can feel the shift of something beneath this skin; a sated something that retreats slightly. His fingers tingle as his nails recede; a normal tongue licks over his blunted teeth. He heaves a contented sigh. 

“Now can I bathe?” Nny asks him.

“Few more minutes,” Todd slurs as he leans down and licks Nny’s ear. He gets a swat on his nose, but it just makes him smile. 

“Hmmm,” Pepito hums contently as Todd rubs his thumb over Pepito’s shoulder. “Can I be the bitch next time?” Pepito asks as he wiggles up against him.

“Next time?” Nny snaps before Todd can respond. 

“Oh, this isn’t going to be the only time, cabron. We’ve got to keep our perrito happy.” He nips Todd’s jawline, getting a slight growl from Todd who then turns and kisses him lazily.

Nny sigh, but shuts up and stares blankly at the ceiling while Todd rubs circles into his sharp hip.

The three of them are painted in pale light as the almost full moon streams in through the window. It itches over Todd’s skin, makes him twitch, and Pepito grins.

“I’m going to have so much fun with you tomorrow night,” he chuckles. “You sure you don’t want to join us, Nny?”

Todd snorts a laugh as a bony middle finger appears over Nny’s side. Their scent settles over him, his brain and beast sated with it, and he gives a large stretch. 

“You ready to shower?” he asks them.

Nny doesn’t give a response, just jerks up and away from them, stumbles on his feet, and then leaves the room with a slight limp and gentle swear.

“Should we join him?” Pepito purrs, a finger tracing down Todd’s chest and to his belly.

Part of him wants to; to be the one to wipe the sweat and cum from Nny and taste his fresh skin. Instead, he shakes his head. “Let’s wait.”

“You’re no fun,” Pepito pouts as he snuggles closer.

“And you just want to antagonize him.”

Pepito sticks out his tongue, waggling the forked sides. Todd smiles, feels a slight sharpness in his teeth as the moon settles into his skin, and wonders what it will be like to fully change beneath the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Happy October, have some werewolf Todd getting it on in hell. I had a lot of fun with the second half of this request. I hope the rest of you enjoy it as well!

Todd has been to hell on multiple occasions. Not because he’s done anything wrong, of course, but because sometimes Pepito is left to run the rings of the underworld while his father is away, and things can get boring. Todd can see how continually torturing the damned could get old. It’s nothing but screaming, blood, and other bodily fluids. He takes Pepito’s word for it; he doesn’t really care about much that happens in hell, though Todd does like the hellhounds, even if there’s only one he’s allowed around.

“Hello, Peca,” Todd cooes as Pepito’s pony-sized hellhound bounds up to him. She has one head with three rows of teeth, and three tongues that loll out in different directions as Todd scratches under her chin. The hellhounds fur is the color of rust, with black and white blotches and speckles all over; there is a large, almost perfect circle right in the center of her chest. She thuds all three of her tails on the ground as she sits and drinks in Todd’s attention.

“Don’t let that one bite you too,” Nny grumbles as he steps through the doorway to hell. He glances around, face sullen and shoulders hunched.

“Peca would never bite me, would you, Peca. No, no you wouldn’t. Not at all.” Todd starts scratching at her belly. The hound's hind claw starts going a mile a minute in the air. Todd had been with Pepito when he had first gotten Peca, and while the other hounds of hell can’t be trusted around him, —no matter how well trained— Peca has the same love and reverence for Todd as she does for Pepito.

“She bit you last time,” Pepito says as he comes through last and shuts the door behind him. The cracks in the door immediately melt into the wall, making the doorway into a 2D image instead of an actual door. 

“What?” he keeps rubbing her belly. “I don’t remember that.”

“Well, you were a fuzzy fiend at that point. You kept trying to get her to play while she was working.” Pepito grins at him. “She put you in your place.”

Todd stares at him dumbstruck as Peca gets up and licks Todd’s face.

“You’re a very friendly werewolf it turns out,” Pepito says as he leans against the wall. “Very friendly.” The wink he gives makes Todd’s face blush.

“So this is what the rest of it looks like,” Nny murmurs, ignoring them both.

Turning away from Peca, who immediately shoves her head under Todd’s hand so he can pet her absentmindedly, Todd finds Nny staring out over hell. They are far above the rings as an ever watching eye. At least, that’s what those in Limbo think. From here, Todd can see all the way out to the first circle where cities are forever being built and destroyed.

“Oh, they finished the new tower.”

“Yep,” Pepito walks up next to him. “Turned out pretty good. I give it a month before they abandon it.”

Nny has his face pushed up against the glass, doing his best to stare straight down. “What’s down there?”

“Oy, idiota, it’s a screen.” Pepito raises his hand only for smoke to form and then solidify into a remote. He pushes a button, and the image of the horizon disappears, and a huge, screaming face appears. Todd flinches, but Nny just cocks his head and looks at the beautiful, but ravaged face on the screen.

“That who I think it is?”

“Yep.”

“Thought Lucy was supposed to be your Dad,” Nny mutters as he looks at the tortured angel and then behind him at the frozen walls.

“Eh,” Pepito shrugs, “Lots of people do. Even that cabrón Dante got it wrong, and he was down here.”

“Got the three-headed thing wrong too, and the whole general aesthetic of him.”

“Couldn’t go around telling people Lucifer is still pretty, could he? Even if he’s being tortured papa la eternidad.”

Nny considers the screen, his chin resting in his palm. “Guess not. At least he got the ice right.”

Todd finds himself staring at Nny. He can feel the beast beneath his skin shift as Nny’s scent changes slightly. He may look calm on the outside, but Todd has learned to tell when the others bloodlust is rising, and seeing the fallen angel being tortured in a sea of ice seems to be giving him ideas.

“Abajo, chico,” Pepito murmurs. He wraps an arm around his waist. “You’ll get your chance.”

Nny turns to them. “I can hear you.”

“No shit.” Pepito gives a gentle tug to Todd’s waist. “Come on. Let me show you what I’ve got for you tonight.”

Todd swallows, his stomach doing a flip. After the last moon, Pepito had suggested they spend part of the full moon phase in hell; let Todd get everything out of his system without worrying about his furniture. Pepito had done some...interesting things with him down here when he was just a regular human, so he can’t fathom what he has in store with him being a werewolf.

Peca licks his palm with her overly warm hellhound slobber. It is comforting.

“Can I stay here and watch this?” Nny asks as they start to move away.

“Ve a por ello.” Pepito tosses the controller. “Just don’t push 2. You won’t like it.” He starts pulling Todd out of the room.

“You know he’s going to hit that, right?” Todd whispers. 

“Ooooh yeah.”

As they head through the door, Peca on their heals, the sound of a thousand lustful moans fills the room followed by Nny swearing. 

“Told you,” Pepito calls out in a singsong and closes the door behind him. There is a thud against the door followed by muffled yelling. When the door sinks into the wall, the sound disappears. 

“What was that?”

Pepito shrugs. “Probably his shoe or something. Now come on, you’re going to love this.” His eyes glow as he looks up at Todd and his arm grows tighter around Todd’s waist. This close, Todd can easily smell him, and with the moon being only a day or so from being full, and he feels the urge to rub himself in that scent. 

Todd doesn’t trust his voice, too afraid a growl will come out instead of actual words and nods instead. Peca must sense something on him because she whines. 

“You can play with him later, Peca. I get him first.” Pepito winks and grinds his hip against Todd’s. 

Todd can’t stop the small growl that slips from him or the possessive hand that wraps around Pepito’s shoulders. 

The two make their way down the hall with multiple 2D doors. Demons come in and out of a few, their bodies usually covered in some form of gore or carrying things that make Todd inwardly squirm. Not because it is gore, he can take gore, but because the smell of the raw, fresh meat is sharp and makes the wolf living in his skin hungry.

“Can’t we just, use one of these doors?” he asks gently as they walk through the hall.

“Aw, what happened to that patience of yours?” 

“It’s not that, it’s just…” Todd swallows a demon passes by with a heart. “Did I, um-” he clears his throat, trying to rid it of the slight gravel to it. “Did I eat...anyone last time?”

Pepito looks up at him. “Really want to know?”

Todd swallows and decides that maybe he doesn’t.

They pass a few more demons, all of whom show Pepito some sign of respect in either small bows, nods, or genuflections. Pepito doesn’t pay attention to any of them as he almost bounces his way down the hall. If their arms weren’t around one another, Todd is practically positive Pepito would be skipping.

“Here we go.” He stands before a simple, unassuming door that pushes from the wall and becomes real. The second it pulls away from the wall and becomes three-dimensional, Todd smells home. It is faint as it slides out from under the door, but it is there. His arm flexes around Pepito.

“Oh, esto va a ser divertido,” Pepito murmurs just before he opens the door. 

The scent of home grows tenfold as he looks into a room that is blanketed in, well, blankets. Multiple sheets are draped from the ceiling, over the walls, and around a large bed that sits in the center of it all. 

“Are these-”

“Yours? Yep.” Pepito walks in, pulling Todd with him. “The whole reason we do this is because you need to get our scents mixing, right.” In places he sees some of Pepito’s sheets as well, his sulfuric smell mingling with Todd’s and Nny’s.

“But why…”

“Because whatever we fuck on needs to be washed after.” Pepito wraps his arms around Todd’s waist, pressing his hips against Todd. “This way, when I turn up the heat, everything in here will smell like us. No laundry required.”

Todd opens his mouth to say something, most likely some sort of thanks, but instead, a strange whine escapes him. Pepito grinds into him.

“Aw, does perrito want to play already?”

Peca barks an answer behind them. 

Todd suddenly finds himself clutching Pepito, teeth pulled back as he growls at Peca. 

The hellhound looks at him, head cocked before she falls into a play stance.

Pepito starts laughing as Todd blinks and backs off a little, though he doesn’t let go.

“W-what just-”

“Even when you go lobo she can’t take you seriously.” Pepito pats the arms wrapped around him. “Besides, we still need to get Appleseed in here.” Pepito snaps his fingers, and the door shuts. For a moment it sinks into the wall before quickly popping back open. The sound of groans and the slapping of skin fill Todd’s ears.

“What’s-”

“Just getting him ready,” Pepito replies. “Figured showing him ring two and reminding him how other people’s bodies work would be a good start.”

“But he hates this stuff, why would he keep it-” Todd looks down as Pepito lifts something up. “-on?” It’s the T.V. remote.

“Let’s go get him.” Pepito grins wide as he unwraps himself from Todd and practically prances into the other room. Peca goes after him, tongues lolling and tails wagging. As soon as Pepito gets through the door, however, he pauses.

“¿Qué mierda hiciste?” Pepito’s voice comes out high and strangled. 

Todd immediately follows, his body going tight with the need to protect. It’s an odd feeling to have in connection with Pepito, seeing as his friend could outlive an atomic bomb.

Todd enters the room only to find that it has been destroyed. The glass of the window-like monitor is shattered, what little furniture was in the room is absolutely demolished, and smoke is pouring out of different parts of the wall and floor where chunks are torn away and wires cut.

“Squee,” Nny calls.

Todd looks over to find Nny standing on a rickety pile of broken furniture as he attempts to reach what looks like a speaker.

“Get over here and help me puncture this damn thi-” He cuts off when he sees Pepito. “YOU!” 

The two throwing knives move quicker than even Todd can follow, flying from Nny’s hands and thunking into Pepito’s chest. 

Pepito lets out a dull grunt before looking down. “Maldición, me gustó esta camisa,” he mutters as he grips the handle of one and starts to pull it out. Dark, thick blood oozes from the cut, steaming like tar.

Nny jumps from his stack of furniture and starts stalking towards them, a hatchet within his hands; the A on the back point flashes in the light. “I am going to hack those fucking horns right off that dandruff infested scalp of yours and shove them so far up and down your orifices that they will meet in the center and I can use them to blend you into a shit-smoothie!”

“Fuck you, I don’t have dandruff,” Pepito spits before looking up at Todd. “Do I?”

Todd finds it hard to respond. The smell of blood is sharp in his nose, mingling with the scent of the room behind them and the sweat that lingers on Nny from destroying the room. The sounds of sex filling the room doesn’t help either.

“Yes you do, you ninety calorie can of fucking swill! I can look straight down at your scalp, and I see it. The white fucking flakes of a dry scalp. Then you run your fingers through your hair in our home, and I see it flying everywhere!” Nny barely pauses as he stoops to tug out a strange looking set of sheers from the side of one of his boots. They look much too large to have fit, but there they are. “Let me get rid of that problem for you. Maybe if P and Q get rid of that mop first, A will be able to get a better look at the base of your horns!” 

“Gonna need two hands for that.” Pepito pulls out the other throwing knife and holds it tight in his palm. He grins at Johnny as he raises the blades.

“You put down V and W!”

“Sure, how about I shove them in your ears?”

A, the hatchet, goes flying through the air, heading for Pepito, but this time Todd can react. He stops the blade just before Pepito deflects it with the throwing knives, hand tight on the ax’s grip. Both Pepito and Johnny pause. Peca growls.

Todd breathes in small pants as his body pulls in the scents of the room. Everything feels too tight; his shirt, his shoes, his pants, his skin. 

“Oooo, looks like you and I are going to get to do some hatefucking, Appleseed.”

“If you touch me again, I swear-”

“I’m bottom bitch this time,” Pepito responds as he sidles up to Todd. “You don’t have a choice.” Todd moves on reflex, pulling Pepito into his body and shoving his face between his horns. The scent of sulfur, skin, and sweat fills his nose.

Johnny curses next to them as he stands a few feet away. Todd turns his head to look at him, cheek pressed into Pepito’s decidedly dandruff free hair, and reaches out a hand.

“Are you kidding me? Now? Right fucking now?”

Todd whimpers. Next to him, he can feel Peca headbutt into both him and Pepito. She gives a little growl.

“Peca, ahora no. Ve a matar.”

Peca makes a pathetic little sound, but she goes. Todd smells her leave, and in place of her scent, Johnny’s just grows.

“Come on, cabrón. Perrito nos quiere.” 

Johnny snarls at them both, but he does slide P and Q back into their boot sheath. They almost seem to disappear. 

“Let me wash V and W first,” he mutters as he walks towards them, staying away from Todd’s arm. “You may not be able to hear them bitching, but I sure as fuck can.”

“There’s a bathroom right this way,” Pepito says as he starts to move. Todd makes a whimpering sound as he keeps he hand held out. Nny sighs and takes it in his hand, though he refuses to let Todd pull him closer. Instead, he pulls A away from Todd and slides the axe back into his jacket; Todd can smell a fresh nick that he leaves on Pepito’s side.

They all three shuffle into the room, Todd refusing to remove himself from Pepito, but also not wanting to let go of Nny.

“Here.” Pepito holds out the bloody knives. “Sink is in there.” He points to a gap in the curtains that leads into what Todd assumes is the bathroom.

Todd whines as Nny goes to step away.

“I’ll be right there,” he huffs. “Just, I don’t know, start without me.”

“You heard him.” Pepito’s hands push at Todd, moving him back towards the bed and forcing him to release Nny. Todd gives another whimper, though it is transformed into a moan as Pepito pulls him down into a kiss. Twin tongues lap over his lips and teeth before Todd allows them into his mouth. His own tongue twines with them and drifts over his lengthened canines. 

“Muzzle?” he asks, the last of his brain cells trying to get in a few last words before they’re shut out by the beast.

“Papá says you can’t pass the curse to Appleseed,” Pepito murmurs into his mouth as they move towards the bed. “He’s already cursed.”

Well, that’s a relief. Kind of.

Still, it means he doesn’t have to worry about his teeth, or his claws —which wouldn’t matter with Nny anyways, only the knives can make him bleed after all— and that puts to rest quite a few of the anxieties that had been trying to bully their way to the front of his mind. As the worry slips away, the wolf edges in, and Todd feels the last of his control slither out of him as he sighs into the next kiss. 

Pepito pushes him to sit down on the bed before pulling off Todd’s shirt. Todd allows it, though he does whimper slightly as his hands are removed from Pepito’s skin. Pepito chuckles as he chucks the shirt away and then does the same to his own. The removal of the cloth gets rid of the worst of his blood, though there are still streaks of it around the now-closed wounds. Todd growls as he runs his hand over the sticky streaks, parts of it already drying due to Pepito’s body heat.

“Don’t think Todd’s happy with your handy work,” Pepito calls as Todd leans in and nuzzles where the cuts had been.

Nny appears through the curtains, everything but his pants already missing. “Well, I didn’t do that for him, now did I, half-pint.” He throws a balled up, damp towel at the two of them, which Pepito catches. “Now get that tar off of you. If we’re doing this I want to keep the bodily fluids I’m bathed into a fucking minimum.”

“That why you already started stripping?” Pepito gives a grin, though he does wipe away the blood away from his chest and then what is smeared on Todd’s face.

“More I don’t want to deal with having to mend any of that shit. Shirts and pants, whatever, but like hell, I’m letting you near that jacket. I already lost one to this bullshit.”

“Stop your bitching and get over here.” Pepito holds out a hand, and Todd mirrors him, whimpering to have Nny join them. 

Nny glares at them both before letting his shoulders slump. It doesn’t stop him from glaring, but he shuffles over.

“Don’t get too excited or anything,” Pepito chuckles. 

“Of fuck yo—” Pepito grabs Nny’s face and tugs him down for a kiss. Nny’s hands go flicking over his own body, looking for a knife, but they are all in the other room. Todd grabs one of the floundering hands and pulls it to his mouth, kissing at the pulse point beneath the skin. It is slow and languid, at least for a normal human it would be. For Nny, it is racing.

Todd sucks at the pulse, whimpering and panting at it as he listens to Nny and Pepito fight each other. He looks up, Nny’s wrist still in his mouth, and finds Pepito pulling Nny’s lips back between his teeth. If Nny could bleed, his mouth would be ruined, but the cuts fill in like putty the second Pepito lets his mouth go.

“You little shit,” he growls as Pepito looks up at him with half-lidded eyes. Todd looks between both of them, practically panting as their scents mix this close. He tugs Nny’s arms, pulling him down. Nny rolls his eyes but goes, and when Todd kisses him, he doesn’t fight it. Nny allows Todd’s tongue in with only mild hesitation, though his doesn’t do much back. That’s fine, though, because it lets Todd lick anywhere he wants; the insides of Nny’s cheeks, his soft palate, over his tongue and even his teeth.

When Nny’s head is jerked away, Todd growls, but it is quickly cut off by two twining tongues and a sharp smile against his mouth. Pepito’s warm hands push Todd back on the bed.

“Get on up there, Appleseed,” Pepito mutters, though he doesn’t pull away from Todd.

“I’m fine right here,” Nny seethes. 

Pepito sighs and pulls back, giving Todd his throat to maul with kisses while he speaks to Nny.

“Papa told me there was a coat you liked down here. If I get it for you, will you stop being a dick?”

Nny is quiet for a moment before he lets out a grumble that sounds like ‘Yes’. 

“Then get up there.” Pepito turns back to Todd, who pulls him in for a toothy kiss.

Todd hears Nny huff before feeling the bed dip next to him. Nny stands up on the mattress and walks out of Todd’s peripheral vision. Todd turns his head to watch him flop, cross-legged, against the far headboard. Pepito’s mouth works against his throat, sucking at him. Teeth skim his skin and Todd groans. He turns back to Pepito.

“There we go,” Pepito mutters. “Los ojos en mí.”

Todd cranes his neck, allowing Pepito to work his teeth against the flesh and sending small surges of pain through him that pulse down to his cock. They don’t quite tear the skin, but they do pinch, and it makes his nerves throb for more. 

Todd wraps his arms around Pepito and pulls him into his lap, where Pepito happily grinds down on him while making welts on Todd’s shoulders with his nails. Todd nuzzles Pepito’s head back and goes to work on the other’s neck again. The taste of blood still lingers in places as he curls forward to lick down Pepito’s chest; lapping and sucking at the skin. Marks bloom beneath his teeth.

Pepito lets out a low moan as Todd sucks a nipple between his teeth and worries it as his hands grip Pepito’s ass. Pepito bows backward, giving Todd all the room he needs to trace Pepito’s skin with his tongue.

“Sí, buen chico,” Pepito pants as Todd worries the thin skin to a husky red. He laves over it with his tongue before moving to the other. Pepito grinds down into him, muttering small praises both in Spanish and English while Todd’s hips gently roll upwards.

“Shit, okay,” Pepito pulls back, and if not for his otherworldly strength, he wouldn’t be able to get away from Todd’s hands.

“Clothes, Todd. You still have on clothes.” 

Todd lets out a whine but understands. His hands fly to his groin, which is painfully encased in his jeans, and finds that it is very hard to undo the button with newly sprouted claws and the brain processing power of a pheromone drunk wolf.

Pepito strips out of the last of his clothing quickly, his own cock flushed and erect. 

“Here,” he murmurs as he goes to his knees and gets to work on Todd’s clothes. He undoes the button, rips down the jeans and Todd’s boxers out from under his hips at the same time, and then yanks them down to his ankles. 

Todd pants as Pepito pushes kisses to his knees and thighs while getting off his shoes. Todd tugs at his horns, trying to get his face to move further down his thighs, towards his groin, but Pepito just chuckles. 

“Not yet,” he mutters against Todd’s thigh before tossing away the last sock. He stands and pushes Todd back. They kiss, hard, with two pairs of fangs battling around their tongues, abusing their lips in the best way possible. Pepito pulls back and moves, crawling over Todd and towards the other end of the bed.

“We didn’t forget about you, Johnny,” Pepito chuckles. 

Todd is more interested in the cock that is passing by his face than Pepito’s words. He grips Pepito’s hips tight and pulls him down. Pepito lets out a surprised moan as Todd sucks him down until his nose is buried in the fine line of pubic hair at the base of Pepito’s cock. Pepito’s dick twitches in Todd’s throat, and Todd swallows around it. All he can smell is Pepito’s musk, taste him, and it is beautiful. He swallows a few more times before he has to breathe. As soon as he releases Pepito’s hips, Pepito is crawling away from him. 

“Come here, Todd,” Pepito pants while Todd makes sounds of displeasure. 

Todd rolls onto chest and crawls after Pepito who is battling with Nny over his zipper.

“I can do it, you little bastard,” Nny seethes.

“Apparently not, otherwise you would have done it when we were getting warmed up.”

“Fuck you,” Nny snarls.

“Mi boca al menos.”

Todd pays no mind to the pants that fly past his head and moves until his is pressed up against Pepito, his height putting him well over the other so that he can plant his face in Nny’s neck.

“Look, Todd,” Pepito mutters beneath him. “Appleseed was enjoying the show.”

Todd pulls back just enough to find Pepito pressing his claws into Nny’s spread thighs. Todd pants as he finds Nny already hard.

“Let go of me,” Nny demands as he pushes at Pepito, but allows Todd to go back to licking and nipping at his neck. “You need to get him ready.”

“Pffft, yeah. Don’t worry about that.”

Pepito snaps and a lube bottle materializes out of smoke. He doesn’t even have to touch it for it to open and dart between him and Todd.

Todd groans open-mouthed against Nny’s neck as something deliciously warm dribbles over his cock. He presses up against Pepito’s ass, grinding his slicked dick against him while he feels even more of the substance spreading between Pepito’s cheeks.

“He’s going to tear you apart,” Nny mutters as Pepito reaches back to line Todd up.

“You don’t know me very well, do you?” Pepito bites a kiss against Nny’s thigh as Todd gives into his need and starts to press into Pepito. 

Pepito is tighter than he can believe, and it takes a few thrusts before he can get more than the head of his cock in. Beneath him, Pepito mewls and pants againsts Nny’s open thighs, his hands digging hard into Nny’s flesh. 

“Both of you are fucking weird,” Nny grumbles, though he does stop trying to fight Pepito back. His head falls back against the headboard, and he closes his eyes as Todd goes back to nipping at his flesh. He sucks hickies into the skin that won’t last for more than a few minutes at most and nibbles at Nny’s ears.

Beneath him, Pepito moans against Nny’s thigh, face pressed almost to his balls, and Todd can feel a shudder run through Nny.

“Think he’s ready to play?” Pepito pants as Todd pulls back to watch Nny. 

Todd growls low in his throat, hips slowing some.

Nny opens one eye as he keeps the other forcefully shut. He looks down at Pepito. 

“The fuck are yo-” he chokes off his sentence with a gasp. 

Todd looks down and finds Pepito taking Nny to the hilt. With a growl, Todd reaches down and presses a hand to Pepito’s neck. He can feel the way Nny stretches his throat with a flex of his fingers. 

Todd’s hips pick back up with a quick rhythm.

“Little bastard, you’re going to burn me!” Nny snarls as he tugs on his horns.

Pepito pulls back, his breath ragged. “It’s cuz I’m so damn hot.”

Nny sneers, though it becomes more of a wince when Pepito sucks him back into his mouth. Todd can feel Pepito’s entire body shudder when he sucks Nny in so far he chokes. Todd drops his head to Nny’s shoulder and pants with his eyes closed. Pepito choking is like a pulse, as it happens again and again until it suddenly stops. At least the pulsing does, not the clench.

Todd hears a muffled cry beneath him and opens his eyes. Pepito is glaring upwards, not at him, but at Nny, who has both of his horns gripped tight in his bony hands. 

“If the only pleasure I get out of this is keeping you quiet, then I’m going to fucking do it.” Nny’s hips roll up sharply, and Todd watches Pepito’s eyes go wide before blinking away tears. Nny does it again with a grunt, and Todd thrusts hard into Pepito. He watches Pepito’s eyes roll as he and Nny fall into two rythms; his fast and steady, while Nny’s is erratic and punishing. 

“Shit,” Nny bites out as he pushes his head into Todd’s shoulder, putting them almost cheek to cheek. Todd takes it as an invite to suck at his neck. “F-fucking piece of half-burnt hellspawn,” Nny pants. “G-gonna fill your fucking l-lungs so you can’t bre- holy shit -breathe right for days!”

Todd feels Pepito shudder at the promise and looks down to find tears leaking freely from his eyes. They aren’t bad tears, Todd would smell that, but they slide down Pepito’s face and over Nny’s hips as his mouth is pulled as flush with Nny’s pubic bone as possible. 

Nny shudders against Todd, pants out harsh breaths, and Todd takes the opening to whine into Nny’s mouth and lap out his sounds. He wraps his claws back around Pepito’s throat and thrusts hard, squeezes, and feels the first pulse of Nny’s orgasm as he cums down Pepito’s throat. Todd’s hand stays put as he bites and nips at Nny’s mouth, tasting as much as he can as Nny harshly pants through his orgasm. When he’sd one, he goes boneless against the headboard. Todd follows his throat, letting go of Pepito’s neck as he cups Nny’s head and crushes a kiss into his mouth.

“I’m done, happy?” Nny grumbles when Todd pulls back to breathe. Todd goes to say something, or maybe to just growl, but is interrupted by a harsh gasp as Nny pushes Pepito off of him. 

Todd feels Pepito’s entire body shudder as he goes limp beneath him, and Todd has to grab him around the waist with one arm to keep Pepito up or risk sliding out of him. 

Pepito gasps and coughs, tears still on his cheeks, and Todd feels him orgasm in waves. His insides ripple deliciously, pulling Todd deeper while Pepito pulls in breath. He can smell the bitter scent of Pepito’s semen as it splashes over the sheets beneath them. Todd snarls and pushes faster, harsher, extending the ripples and pounding into him until Pepito is a breathless, mewling thing beneath him. 

It doesn’t take long after that for Todd to cum deep inside; claiming Pepito with a sharp bite to the demon’s shoulder. Pepito gives a broken, airy wail as Todd tastes blood and pumps himself into his friend. He rocks against him, emptying himself until his hips are shaking and he can’t tell if he can stay upright anymore.

He nuzzles Pepito’s shoulder as Pepito pulls in raspy breaths. Todd slides out of him with a small whine, his cock sensitive and sated, before looking up to find Nny watching them, clearly unimpressed. He has the corner of the bed sheets thrown over his lap.

“Done?” he grumbles.

Todd gives a content sigh as he flops over and wraps an arm behind Nny and lays his head on Nny’s thigh. His other hand pulls Pepito to him, though Pepito ends up sitting up.

“Okay, Appleseed, I’ll give you this.” His voice is a harsh rasp. “You sure know how to fuck a throat.” Pepito then coughs violently and swallows. “Like, holy shit.” He scoots forward.

“Wait, what are you do- No. No! You’re covered in your own filth. Did you hear me!?” Nny screeches, but Pepito doesn’t give a shit as he puts his head on Nny’s other thigh and snuggles up to Todd.

“Pretty sure I already got some on you.” He taps one boney foot that has the smallest drop of cum on it. 

“Next time I’ll make sure you blackout,” Nny hisses as he rubs it away with the sheet.

“Oh, so you want a next time, Nny?”

Todd’s not sure what confuses Nny more, Pepito using the correct nickname or the wink he gives. Todd giggles as he watches Nny’s face take on some semblance of color.

“I hate you.”

Todd deflates a little and whimpers.

“Not you,” Nny snaps. He glares at Todd before sighing and dropping a hand onto his head. Todd hums as long, thin fingers absently scratch into his skull.

“Thank whatever deity is still running this shit that I only have to deal with this once a month,” Nny mutters. “Because if I had to do it more often, I think my psyche would run screaming from my brain.”

“Except next month,” Pepito says with a yawn.

“What?” Nny glares down at him.

“It’s a luna azul next month.”

Nny swears hard enough to make Todd chuckle again, though the fingers in his hair don’t get any rougher.

“Ah, you love it, Appleseed.” Pepito turns his head to nip Nny’s calf and gets a hard swat to a horn.

“I want my damn coat,” he replies.

“Yeah yeah, We’ll get it after we bathe.”

“We?”

Pepito looks up at Nny. “It’s a big tub, amigo.”

Todd chuckles as Nny swears, his mind fading back from wolfish to purely human. Between half-closed eyes, he looks between Nny’s snarl and Pepito’s devious grin. His heart flutters, and he smiles wider; brain half asleep.

“I love you,” he sighs into the room. The fingers on his head pause and Todd opens his eyes; Nny is impassive, Pepito looks hopeful.

“Who was that directed to?” Nny asks after a moment.

Sleepy and sex sated he smiles, because isn’t it obvious? “Both, silly.” 

It takes a few seconds, but the fingers in his hair start to move again, and Pepito settles in next to him. Todd peeks between his lashes. He’s sure they’ll deny it later, but, for once, the look that passes between them isn’t quite malicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment you realize you have had this accidentally saved but not posted for three days. Whoops! I hope you all enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! The final bit is done! And yes, this time it is the last bit of this story, I checked this time. I hope y'all enjoy!

Todd skids around the corner and smacks into the opposite wall. Two demons in front of him scuttle off to the side as he shoots past them; claws scrabbling against the floor. Peca is ahead of him, a bone the size of his forearm sticking from her mouth. It might even be a forearm, though Todd doesn’t care if it is. The bone smells good, and Peca stole the bone, so he needs to get it from her.

“Maldicíon, detente Peca!”

His ears flick towards the words, but he doesn’t slow down. Pepito gave him the bone. He needs the bone back.

“Squee!” comes a second voice, though again, he pays it little mind. As soon as he gets the bone, he is going to give it to his other mate. Drop it in his lap, watch him eat it. He skids around another corner, and this time, he finds Peca turned towards him. The hall is a dead end, and she has her hackles raised around the meat in her mouth.

Todd growls back as he starts to circle to her right. She watches him with her eyes, head down, tails out straight. The bone smells good. Nny will like it. It’s not even bloody, just good. And Nny—

There is a sudden pressure at the back of his neck and Todd yelps and tries to pull away as the collar snaps into place.

“Peca, déjalo caer.”

Peca’s ears flatten, and she takes a step back toward the wall.

“¡A ver!”

Peca gently lays the bone down, though she doesn’t back away, her body hanging over it. Todd jerks towards it, but the thing around his neck snaps him back while he hears Nny curse behind him.

“Damn it, Squee, stay! Heel! Just fucking sit!”

Todd pants against the collar as he strains as far as he can against it. 

“Doing okay over there, Appleseed?”

“Get over here and help me,” Nny grits out as Todd keeps trying to pull him along. He gains a few inches, which sets his short tail wagging. He can get the bone.

“Un segundo.” 

Todd whimpers as Pepito passes him and snatches up the bone.

“Bad,” he says to Peca then turns to Todd. “Bad perritos.”

His tail immediately slides between his legs as he drops down to sit, ears flattening and heart falling. Peca stole the bone. It's his bone, why is he in trouble?

“How much longer is he going to be like this?” Nny sighs as he walks up next to Todd. Todd gently nuzzles his hand, and long fingers quickly start to rub into his ears. There, he isn’t in trouble anymore.

“Unless we can get him topside, another couple of weeks,” Pepito replies.

The fingers on Todd’s scalp stop.

“You okay there Applesee—”

“Squee,” Nny says. “Do you want to go for a walk?”

Todd’s tail starts to thump crazily against the floor. A walk? Where are they going to go? Will he get to smell something besides hell? Can he chase something? He doesn't like chasing Peca, she cheats and phases through walls. His snout still kind of aches from earlier, that’s why he got the bone! 

“Appleseed,” Pepito warns as Nny starts to head towards a door.

“Either I’m going up by myself, or you’re coming with me and keeping him leashed.”

Pepito heaves a groan. “Fiiiiine. We’ll go to the redwoods.”

“Redwoods?” Nny asks as Todd pads next to him, though he keeps his head turned back. He wants his bone back, wants Pepito. Is Pepito coming?

“Huge forest, few people, and he’ll probably end up chasing his own damn tail around a tree.” Pepito starts to follow. “Stay, Peca,” he calls as Peca tries to follow. 

Todd flinches away from the snarl the hellhound gives him before turning and disappearing through another wall. 

“Here you go,” Pepito says as he hands the bone off before walking ahead of them. "Don't worry; she'll get over it." Todd grips it tight in his teeth. He has the bone! He can give it to Nny! Nny will like it; he likes bones. He’ll—

The door opens, and Todd’s nose is filled with new smells. He pauses for a moment and sniffs. Water, growing things, soil, and—

“Oh fuck.”

“What?” Nny asks as he takes a couple more steps. 

Todd takes off so quickly the leash comes flying free. And that’s good, that means Nny let go because he knows that Todd needs to catch that thing. The thing with all the horns, he’ll catch it, and take it, and bring it back. They can all enjoy bones if he does that!

“Todd!” Pepito screams after him, but it just spurs him on. He’s going to catch the thing. He’s going to, and then they’ll all eat it. He’ll take care of his mates. He’s a good alpha; he’ll always take care of them.

\-----------------------

Todd wakes up with the taste of copper in his mouth and a chill on his skin. Everything in him is stiff as he shifts on the ground and a groan forces its way out of his lungs. 

“The hell?” he mumbles as he pushes himself up. Cool soil presses between his fingers and he slides a little. What? His eyes go wide as he realizes that he is surrounded by low growing ferns, the leaves tickling over his skin as his head darts back and forth. 

His skin stretches oddly as he sits up, and when he looks down, he finds himself surrounded by shredded fur and skin; extremely bloody fur and skin. 

“Nnyyyyyy,” he calls, panic in his throat as he pushes away from the mess he created. Some of that blood is his, he knows it is, but there is too much there. The last time he shed to become human it was just a little bit. That, that is not a little bit. That is soaked into the fur, especially around the dark, rough patch that he knows was once his nose.

Off to his side, there is a frantic rustle. He turns towards it and finds a blue tent between the trunks of some extremely large trees. Where the hell is he? He doesn’t think about it long as the decapitated head of a deer catches his eye. There are too many points on its antlers for him to count with how fast his head is spinning.

“Finally,” Nny snaps as he stumbles out of the tent. Pepito is half wrapped around him, the oily rainbow hilt of K the stiletto switchblade sticking out between his horns. “Get this shrimp off of me.”

Pepito groans and keeps clinging. “Your coooool, stop moving,” he mutters and pushes his face back into Nny’s side.

“I am NOT A DAMN PILLOW!” The bowie knife springs from somewhere around Nny’s thigh. He brings it up, rage in his eyes.

“Nny, wait!” Todd calls, already up on his hands and knees. 

Nny pauses, but he glares at Todd. “What?”

“W-what happened?” he asks, doing his best to distract Nny. 

“Todd?” Pepito grumbles, sleepy eyes turning towards him. Nny takes the moment of confusion to shove him off.

“You killed Bambi,” Nny deadpans as the bowie knife disappears back into whatever sheath it came from. 

“It was awesome,” Pepito adds as he stands up and yanks K from his skull. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything move as fast as you.”

“So I didn’t hurt anyone?”

“Killing Bambi is hurting someone,” Nny says as he takes the knife from Pepito. He pulls out a handkerchief to start cleaning away Pepito's thick blood. 

“It’s not like it was for nothing,” Pepito yawns. “It had been a while since I had venison.”

“Gave F and B something to do, too,” Nny grumbles. 

Todd feels a strange swell of happiness. So they had cleaned and eaten his kill? There is a phantom twitch in his tailbone. 

“Where’s the rest of it?” He asks as he motions to the head.

“You ate about a third,” Pepito says as he stretches. “Once Appleseed finished cleaning up the rest of it I sent it home. Mama is going to make a stew out of it I think.”

“Sounds great, can we go home now?” Nny grumbles as he places K into his jacket.

“Aw, don’t like camping?” Pepito grins up at him.

“I don’t like having my chest taken hostage,” he snaps.

“But you make a pretty good pillow, considering your nothing but bone.” Pepito goes to poke him only to have his hand slapped away.

“Um, home sounds nice actually,” Todd says as he stands, arms across his sticky chest and knees pressed together. Pepito and Nny have seen him nude plenty, but there is something about being surrounded by trees that look thicker than his bedroom is large that makes him feel extremely exposed. “I’d really like a shower.”

“We could go bathe in the lake.” Pepito is grinning at him and looking him up and down.

“I think he wants a _hot_ shower,” Nny says as he thunks Pepito on the head. The demon pays him little mind. 

“What about a hot spring then?”

“Won’t I scare people?” Todd asks as he shuffles towards them. The sticks and rocks on the forest floor are sharp against the fresh skin of his feet. 

“A _private_ hot spring,” Pepito says with a grin. “Might actually get this espantapájaros to warm up some.”

“Fuck you; I do not scare birds.”

Todd smiles gently as he finally shuffles up to them. Nny reaches out first, and Todd realizes that he has removed his jacket. He tosses it around Todd’s shoulders, though it doesn’t do much in the way of covering him. Still, he relaxes a little. He moves in closer and rests his head on Nny’s shoulder. Two sets of arms wrap around his waist at different angles. Todd takes in a deep breath, expecting the preserved scent of Nny to fill his nose. Instead, he gets a mixture of Nny and Pepito. It makes him pull back a little in surprise before he keeps sniffing. 

“He kidnapped me in the guise of waiting for you,” Nny grumbles. “Little fuck has a grip on him.”

“Aw, you enjoyed it,” Pepito shifts so that he is closer to Nny as they hug Todd. “You’d have fought harder if you didn’t.”

“I will stab you again.”

“Can you use your dick?”

Nny snarls, a hand going for a knife, though Todd stops him. He nuzzles into the side of Nny’s neck, his tongue coming out to taste the day old sweat on his skin and the slight spice left from Pepito’s close contact. 

“No,” Nny starts. “We just did this. Squee, are you listening to me, we—” he cuts off with a sharp intake as Todd sucks his earlobe into his mouth and tugs.

“Good one to know,” Pepito mutters next to him. 

“Don’t you da- Fuck!” Nny cries as Pepito shifts next to Todd, his arms moving, and Todd feels Pepito's horns bump against the crown of his head.

“Stop it, both of you,” Nny barks as he tries to back away. Todd wraps his arms around his waist, teeth and tongue following the skin of his neck. Pepito stays with him, and Todd hears wet, slick sounds as Pepito reflects his movements on the other side of Nny’s head.

“Damn it, stop,” Nny shoves at Pepito with one arm, the other trapped beneath Todd. That arm just goes rigid, but it does not push.

“Come on, hombre, my mouth not good enough for you anymore?” Nny jerks away from another slick sound. “You liked it when it was around your dick.”

“We are NOT fucking in the middle of the woods!” Nny snaps.

“Does that mean we can fuck at home?” Pepito purrs.

Todd feels his cock stir as he nuzzles into Nny’s neck and pulls him close.

“No!”

“Hot spring it is then.”

Todd lifts his head. “Huh?” Before he gets an answer, Pepito’s mouth crushes against his, and the world spins. The three stumble, Pepito laughing, Todd dizzy, and Nny cursing as the temperature around them plummets.

“I th-thought you said hot spring!” Nny stammers after only a few moments in the cold air. Todd whimpers as he pulls Nny close. Not that it does much, the other barely producing any body heat. 

“Figured you’d be pissed if I dropped us straight in.” Pepito nudges them backward. A whisper of heat ghosts over Todd’s side, and he turns to see steaming water down a short embankment.

“Come on, Appleseed,” Pepito mutters. “Last one in is the meat.”

“Meat!?” Nny shouts as Pepito grips Todd’s wrist tight and rushes towards the water.

Todd gives a startled sound as he is ripped from Nny and pulled through the freezing air. He feels Pepito leave the ground for a moment, his stomach jumping as they soar through the steam. It doesn’t last long before he splashes down in water that is edging on too hot. There is barely any time for him to close his mouth before he is fully submerged, but he manages. On instinct, he thrashes before surging upwards to take in deep gasps of air that switch between sub-zero and steaming hot.

“The fuck!” Nny screams from the shore. Todd finds they are a good ways away from the edge, though his head, shoulders, and half of his pecs easily poke out of the spring while his feet sit flat on the ground. Next, to him, Pepito bounces to keep his chin above the water.

“Get in here, Nny,” Pepito calls. “El agua está lloviendo.”

“No! Screw you! I am going home!”

“How?” Pepito laughs as Nny opens his mouth and then quickly shuts it into a grimace. “Just come in here, Appleseed. We’ll go home after, okay.”

“It is really nice,” Todd calls. He’s sunk down a little, letting his shoulders hide beneath the warm water as he enjoys the mineral-rich smell of the spring. He licks his lips only to have the sharp taste of salt and something metallic prickle over his tongue. It’s not a bad flavor at all.

Nny glares out at them, but after a few moments, he starts to strip off his clothing. “You better make sure none of this stuff gets blown away!” he yells at Pepito. With a flick of Pepito’s hand, the clothing —both on and off of Nny— disappears. 

“Yeah yeah, get in here!” Another twist of his wrist and Nny is suddenly a roaring projectile heading towards them.

“He might actually kill you for this,” Todd murmurs.

“Let him try,” Pepito replies just before Nny hits the water. The wave from him surrounds them both, filling Todd’s senses with salt. The wave doesn’t seem to stop, and when he chances a look through his lashes, arms raised to try and halt the assault, he sees two bodies rolling in the water.

“Hey!” He tries to grab at one of them, but the minerals seem to make the water slicker than he expected, and they slide from his grasp. A few wild kicks and punches land on his torso, and he backs up. Neither of them can die, right? So better to just wait for them to figure it out. He scoots back a ways, watching the water shudder around their fight before heads finally appear. 

Todd expects to hear gasps for air, but instead, all he hears are growls and the click of teeth. 

It takes him a second to figure out what he’s seeing because his brain doesn’t seem to be processing well right now. Maybe it’s from the blue moon, or indigestion from supposedly eating most of a deer. But no, after a few moments he realizes that he is most definitely watching Pepito cling to Nny. Their mouths meshed together in some sort of fight that has blood dripping from Pepito’s and swears from Nny’s whenever he fights for breath. Todd can’t tell what Nny’s hands are doing for sure until he gets a hand on Pepito and practically throws him off.

“Have you gone absolutely fucking funny in the head?” Nny shrieks as he wipes the back of his mouth with his arm. Pepito pops up, a stream of water shooting from his lips in Nny’s general direction, sending the taller diving away from it. Todd catches him and pulls him close.

“And people call me insane,” he snarls before jabbing a pointy finger toward Pepito. “He just assaulted me!”

“Aw, you were kissing back until you realized Todd was watching.” 

 

“I was not!” Nny’s hand moves over his chest, but there is no knife for him to grab.

“Admit it, Appleseed,” Pepito says as he lazily starts to backstroke a circle around them. “You like trying to eat me alive.”

“I would never want to put any amount of your rotten, fowled flesh into my body. I can still taste your blood, and it’s—” Nny gags. “Squee, get it out. Do you have any more venison, do—”

Nny doesn’t get a chance to add anything to it. Todd’s mouth finds his, softer than how Pepito’s was, but with more insistence. Nny’s hands grab Todd's arms, pushing for a split second before going still. Todd’s tongue laps along his teeth and cheeks, cleaning alway the burning, peppery blood he knows to be Pepito’s. It mixes with the flavor of mild morning breath and Nny’s slick skin. 

“That’s one way to do it,” he hears as Pepito comes closer. “Want me to put more in there for you to clean out?”

Nny jerks away from Todd. “Don’t you fucking dare, Pepsi.”

“Aw, why don’t you let me kiss you like that,” he pouts.

“That is the dumbest and most obvious question out there.”

“Yeah, what’s the answer,” Pepito presses.

“I don’t fucking find you attractive.”

Both Pepito and Todd pause, letting the only sound of water bubbling up from the ground and trickling away into the snowy world beyond fill the silence.

“You...you think I’m attractive?” Todd says when he finally finds his voice.

Nny’s eye twitches. “In comparison to the rest of this literal god-forsaken world, yes.” He scratches at his head hard enough that Todd smells the copper of blood for a moment before the wound heals. “You’re the only thing left on this planet that isn’t a damn eyesore. You’re the only one left that’s _decent_.”

Todd stares down at Nny who refuses to raise his head. He had, of course, assumed Nny was attracted to him in some sense, seeing as he did allow Todd to kiss him, touch him, and during the full moons, make love to him. But he had never really _said_ it before. The most contact he has ever initiated is sometimes running a hand over Todd’s hair or sitting close to him on the couch to steal body warmth. 

“Aw, now look what you did,” Pepito mocks, “He’s crying.”

Nny’s head jerks up, a look of confusion and mild panic on his face as he looks at Todd.

“What’s wrong, what did he do?” Nny hisses, a hand coming up to try and pet away the tears with his thumbs.

“Nah, cabron, that’s all you.”

“I have said nothing to—”

Todd pushes Nny’s palm into his cheek, nuzzles it, and kisses the palm.

“It’s okay,” he says gently. “They’re good ones.”

“Good ones?” Nny’s confusion is adorable. “When are tears good?”

“When you’re happy,” Todd replies as he wraps his arms around Nny’s thin frame. “And you just made me very happy.”

His next kiss is very gentle, nothing but lips, and when he feels Nny relax slightly, he can’t help but deepen it. Nny isn’t much for reciprocation, but after a moment, he does press back. His one hand stays near Todd’s face, the other on his waist, and Todd loses himself in the slide and mesh of their mouths until he sucks Nny’s lower lips between his teeth and pulls ever so gently.

Nny makes a sound Todd rarely gets to hear, and if he weren’t already hard, that sound alone would have done it.

“Oh, do that again.” Pepito’s voice is slightly husky as he treads water near them.

Nny’s head whips to the side and Todd leans it to snuffle and kiss his neck.

“You voyeuristic parasite,” Nny snaps.

Todd huffs a laugh as he rests his head on Nny’s shoulder.

“How about I become just a parasite?” Pepito bobs towards them in the water, eyes locked on Nny. That gives Todd a small moment of pause. He’s seen Pepito look at him like that before, many times, but to see it directed toward Nny has his instincts almost growling. 

“Don’t worry, perrito,” he says as he gets close. Nny pushes his back to Todd’s chest as he fully faces Pepito, hands up for a fight. 

“We’ll share,” he purrs.

Todd growls in response. His hands grip Nny’s hips, and Nny lets out an odd squeak as Todd’s cock ruts up into the cleft of his ass. 

“We’re in water,” he hisses.

“Exactly, no mess,” Pepito says as he traces a hand down Nny’s chest. Todd feels him jerk back.

“But what about lube and—”

“Oh, so you are thinking about it,” Pepito cuts in with a grin.

“Why you disgusting little gnome, I—”

“Hold him up and spread ‘im, perrito. I’ve got him this time.” Pepito gives them a wink.

Todd doesn’t question it as his hands start to manhandle Nny.

“What? Squee, wait! You can’t seriously be agreeing with this!” Nny yelps.

Todd pauses. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he says gently. Nny’s already done a lot for him this month, more than usual, and he’s not about to push that; even if his cock is begging him.

Nny holds Todd’s wrists as he chews on his lip. No one says anything for a while, waiting, until Nny finally says, “He’s not allowed inside me.”

“Aw, gotta prep you somehow.”

“What?!” Nny's voice is high and strained.

“Demon, cabron. I have the magic touch.” Pepito wiggles his fingers at them. 

“He won’t hurt you,” Todd adds, nuzzling him. 

Nny lets go of Todd so he can scrub his nails into his scalp.

“Fine,” he finally says. “But if your dick goes anywhere near me, I’ll—”

“Don’t worry; I know your ass is only for Squee.” He looks up at Todd. “Spread ‘im.” Pepito drops under the water.

Todd doesn’t pause when Nny makes a startled noise. He gets his hands beneath his thigh and pulls up, spreading Nny's legs outward while pushing Nny’s back to his chest. Nny braces his hands on Todd’s forearms, already panting.

“What is he going to do?” he hisses.

“He’ll make you feel good, don’t worry,” Todd replies as he nuzzles into Nny’s shoulder. Nny jerks suddenly, though Todd doesn’t let him move too much as he starts to pepper his shoulders with kisses. 

“F-fuck,” he chokes out, back pushing into Todd. 

“Tell me what he’s doing,” Todd murmurs.

“What?! Why!?” 

Todd nibbles on his earlobe. “Because I want to know.”

Nny gives a little shudder before bracing his head back on Todd’s shoulder.

“He-he’s using his tongue,” he says through his teeth, eyebrows drawing down into a frown. “Tongue _S_.” He emphasizes the S before arching a little. The water ripples around them, and Todd watches intently as Nny pants with his eyes screwed shut. “This is disgusting. Why would he want to put those there, why is that even a thing people do? And it’s just—” he cuts off with a harsh gasp.

“Are you okay?” Todd rubs his fingers into Nny’s thighs. Being so deep in the water, Nny weighs practically nothing, the sodium-rich hot spring making him buoyant.

“Yes just,” he starts to pant. “Very deep. They can get ve—” he gasps as he bucks and makes an odd noise. “If you don’t fuck all of his spit out of me I am going to take a fucking toilet brush to my ass when we get home.”

“I’ll get it,” Todd pants as he watches the pulse of Nny’s throat. “Can I fill you?”

Nny looks torn in concentration as Pepito does something below the water that makes him twist. 

“No,” he finally says, shaking his head. “I—I don’t want that.”

“Okay,” Todd says as he kisses his neck. “I won’t cum inside.” 

Nny’s response is a sudden gasp as he tries to force his hips down.

“What is he d—”

“Fingers,” Nny responds. “Fucking hell spawn. He really has—” Nny grits his teeth and pushes his face into Todd’s throat. A sound reverberates through Nny’s body, though he refuses to let it out of his mouth, his teeth stubbornly shut. Todd kisses along his neck as Nny gives a little thrash now and again. He mutters things about fingers, one, two, three, stroking inside him and doing stupid splaying things with Pepito’s tongue until he suddenly slumps against Todd, panting.

Todd jumps a little as something warmer than the water engulfs his cock. He jerks his hips up, though Pepito’s hands are there to still him. The tongue on his dick is spreading thick, slick spit that is very different from what Pepito’s spit is usually like. It is almost syrupy, and when Pepito pulls off a few moments later, it clings to Todd’s skin instead of dissipating into the water.

Pepito comes up, heaving in a huge breath. “You’re ready,” he pants.

“Good,” Todd growls. His hands stay on Nny’s thighs as he lines himself up. 

“Wait.” 

Todd snarls as Pepito swims forward, more out of being told to wait than anything.

“He was the last one in, remember.”

Todd watches as Pepito grabs Nny’s shoulds and pulls himself up, his legs brushing Todd’s sides as he settles into Nny’s lap. 

“The fuck are yo—” but Nny doesn’t get a chance to finish the question. Todd watches his eyes go wide before rolling back into his head as Pepito sinks down into the water.

“Él tiene algo de longitud para él,” Pepito groans. 

Nny opens his mouth to say something, but Todd can’t wait. Nny’s body takes him with little resistance; the slick spit from Pepito accentuating the glide wonderfully. Nny in turn bucks up into Pepito, who groans and grinds down, forcing Nny further onto Todd, who then starts the whole process over. 

“F-fuck,” Nny pants. “This is so fucking stupid, why did you talk me into this, I—”

“Your babbling,” Pepito mutters before taking Nny’s mouth. Todd watches with half-lidded eyes as their mouths fight one another, Nny’s body tensing beautifully around Todd as Pepito bounces; Pepito's feet using Todd’s hip bones as footholds while gripping tight to Nny’s shoulders. Nny, in turn, clutches one of Pepito’s horns while also grabbing one of Todd’s forearms. 

Every time Pepito bounces, Nny is thrust down, and Todd rolls to meet him. When Pepito breaks from Nny, Todd’s mouth is there to claim it and tastes the slight tang of blood from bitten lips. He rolls his hips up harder and listens to Nny’s cries as Pepito pants into Todd’s mouth. Attempts at curses start and die upon Nny’s lips as his short nails dig into Todd’s wrist. They burn beneath the salty water, and he loves each half-moon dug in.

“I don’t think he’s going to last,” Pepito pants when he breaks away. 

Todd can only rumble a noise in agreement. Nny is getting tight around him; his hips jerking in erratic movements. Pepito keeps moving, but he’s doing the work, his feet pushing into Todd’s sides to move him. 

“Grab him,” Todd rumbles in Nny’s ear, throat thick and gravelly. 

“W-what?” 

Todd’s not sure which mouth says it, but it doesn’t matter as he moves to nuzzle Nny’s water slicked hair.

“Use him like you used his mouth.”

“Oh.” The word is breathy with want, easily identifiable as Pepito’s, but Todd is more interested in how the hand on his wrist squeezes before suddenly disappearing. The feet on his hips slip before Pepito is tugged awkwardly from the looks of it. Todd watches his eyes open in surprise while his mouth lets out a cry that quickly turns into a moan. 

Nny’s elbows thud into Todd’s chest with each pull down while Pepito’s hands scramble to grab for something. One of his hands ends up digging into Todd’s shoulder while the other grips the back of Nny’s neck.

“Yeeeees,” Pepito groans as Nny pulls him down and then pushes him off. Todd slows his own rhythm, watching with half-lidded eyes as Pepito’s head falls back and his tongues loll out, his body jerking and twisting from Nny’s brutal pace.

“You insane piece of shit,” Nny bites out. “I could fuck you with a kn-knife and you’d love it.”

Pepito howls as Nny must do something new. The fingers on Todd’s shoulder become something closer to claws, digging into his flesh, and the delicious twist of pain twists down into Todd’s belly. 

Nny lets out a strangled noise that Pepito swallows, or tries to. He seems to choke on it and the noises escaping his own throat before leaning forward and sinking his teeth into Todd’s shoulder. 

“F-fuuuuuck,” Nny whines as he tightens around Todd, his body rippling as he pulls Pepito down in stuttering movements. 

Todd snarls as his body demands he get moving again. The tight heat is too good to waste, and it won’t last long. Nny gives a startled sound as Todd starts fucking into him again, moving both him and Pepito, who in turns gives a surprised noise as Todd makes them all move.

“W-wait.” Nny’s voice is high and almost pained as Todd thrusts. The tightness of his body ripples and moves with each push, engulfing him in a delicious pressure that swallows him down to his base. “Squee,” he adds a moment later, eyes squeezed shut as he pushes at Pepito. “Too much.”

Todd snarls, but not at him. He needs more, he’s so close, especially with how tight Nny is, but…

“What’s wrong?” Pepito asks as he looks down at Nny. “Can’t t-take some over stimu-la-ation?” His voice hiccups as he speaks, as does his smile, and Todd knows what he needs to do. 

His slide out of Nny is somewhat delicate, and it is greeted by the most thankful of groans. 

“Aw I wasn’t done riding him,” Pepito pouts, though Todd knows he’s cum; can tell by the way he is bonelessly clinging to Nny. 

Todd doesn’t respond as he lifts Nny with one arm, letting him float before grabbing Pepito by the arm.

“Huh?” The surprise confirms his suspicions, as does the almost sticky slide of his cock inside Pepito. Pepito’s head snaps back as Todd pulls him down none too gently, fucking up into him as if it were his cock Pepito had been riding and not just Nny’s long, thin one. They are almost the same in length, but in girth, Todd wins hands down, and by the look on Pepito’s face, he is hitting every nerve as he moves inside of him. 

“What’s wrong?” Nny murmurs as Pepito claws at Todd and makes gasping cries. “Can’t take some overstimulation?” 

Pepito’s mouth moves as if he is about to make some sort of comeback, but Todd doesn't give him a chance. He’s so close, just a little more, and with a harsh set of thrusts that have Pepito thrashing and splashing, he finally finds his release.

His cum mingles with Nny’s, settling deep as Pepito clings to Todd, fingers sharp in his shoulders as his teeth graze soundless curses against Todd’s chest. He can feel Pepito’s body shudder in a second, dry orgasm, that milks Todd with tightened muscles. 

“Look, you made him speechless,” Nny says sleepily, body buoyant in the mineral-filled water. 

Todd nuzzles the side of Pepito’s head as he pulls out of him. Pepito shudders in his palms as he lifts him and pulls him into a gentle hug. Pepito pants are stilted as Todd kisses his forehead and rubs gentle circles into his sides and back.

“Fuuuuck,” Pepito groans as Todd sinks into the heat of the spring, careful to keep Pepito’s head above the water. “Can we do that again?” Pepito asks after a beat.

Todd looks over at Nny who is floating nearby. He reaches out and tangles his fingers with Nny’s, who grips back loosely.

“What do you think?” Todd asks him. He blinks slowly, eyelids heavy and the urge to sleep sinking into his bones. 

“Not anytime soon,” Nny replies before yawning. “I don’t want him getting into the habit of touching me for any extended amount of time.” 

“Not a no,” Pepito says with a smirk, his eyelids look heavy as well. 

Todd hums happily as he squeezes Nny’s hand again. The three stay in the water for a few moments of silence before Pepito stretches in Todd’s arms. 

“Well, guess we should head back.”

“Huh?” Nny grunts just before Pepito gives Todd a wink. 

Todd falls back with a small yelp, the buoyancy of the water disappearing before he splashes backward into water that is much shallower. To his side, he hears Nny thud against the ground with a harsh exhale, the fingers of his hand tightening on Todd’s. 

“Whooooops,” Pepito says as he stares over the side of the tub with a grin. The water is cooler than the hot spring, but nice, though Todd’s tailbone still aches from the impact. 

Nny uses Todd’s hand to pull himself up, his eyes glaring over the edge of the tub.

“I’m going to murder you,” he snarls before he scrambles up and over the side of the large bath.

“¡Ronda dos, comienzo!” Pepito laughs before Nny pounces on him, which in turn pushes Todd back as they wrestle in his lap. 

Todd finds himself grinning when Pepito pins Nny to the bottom of the tub with a kiss.


End file.
